comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Gods (Earth-RSR II)
The first race created by the omnipotent being only known as The Presence, the New Gods weren't exactly a race of gods created after old, classical gods such as Zeus, Ra, and Vishnu were created. But their name reflected on the fact that The Presence wanted to create something unique in this universe. Unlike the two previous universes, he gave them the name "New Gods" as some day, they will become "The Successors of The Presence" (hence the name "New Gods"). But then, The Presence also knew that nothing in this universe would ever be truly perfect, other than he himself, and as such, good and evil were created. The New Gods originally stayed in the same homeworld of Urgrund, but until a group of New Gods which later inhabited Apokolips wanted to take the world for themselves. And as such, The Presence splitted Urgrund into two separate worlds. One is the peaceful world of New Genesis, home of the positive New Gods, and the other one is Apokolips, a hellish world inhabited by New Gods even more grotesque than the ones on New Genesis. They have been locked in an eternal war, and some of their races have given a huge influence over other xeno-races, and interacted with the human-filled planet of Earth. The Apokoliptians are currently the most active kind of New Gods, after the failure of their ally, Mongul in retrieving all of the spilled blood of the Celestial, Eson, the Searcher on Earth, known to mankind as "Imulsion". The Apokoliptians took an interest to Earth, and decided that it's a threat, like several other races they have annihilated, like the Kryptonians and Mongul's race, with only Mongul and his sister, Mongal as the surviving members of their species, which name is lost in time. Even if heroes from countless worlds tried to stop the Apokoliptians from their chaotic objectives, the other New Gods of Genesis are ready to fight them. Origin Homeworld New Genesis Apokolips Powers and Abilities Arguably the strongest race that has existed in the universe, with the Celestials and Mongul's race following their trail, along with the Kryptonians, all New Gods possess an extreme degree of superhuman physical capabilities. Star-Lord, who visited New Genesis after accidentally getting teleported by a Boom Tube during his flight in space, said that all New Gods are at least slightly weaker than Superman and they have no limits in their strength. The New Gods of New Genesis possess a variety of abilities similar to those of a Kryptonian, but not all of them are the same. Same as the Genesisians, the Apokoliptian New Gods possess a similar array of powers, but with their nature corrupted by evil, their powers are surpringly wider. The rulers of New Genesis and Apokolips, such as Zuras and Zonuz (and later on, Darkseid) have a great amount of control over their powers and developed even wider array of powers over their years of royalty. Although their powers are many, surprisingly, the power of flight is a pretty uncommon sight for the New Gods. Zuras himself is actually unable to fly, only to levitate with his psionic powers, unless he's using teleportation. Darkseid is also incapable of flight, levitating with his "Omega Effect", which is a unique ability he gained during his years of royalty. The true key to the powers of the New Gods is the fact that their entire powers are supported by cosmic energies around the universe. In other words, as long as the universe exists, they're still strong. Depowering a New God never actually succeeded, as they kept on accumulating cosmic energies with their very lives. Besides, they're the first race created by The Presence. Trivia *The New Gods of this universe are also influenced by Marvel's Eternals. *The New Gods of this universe possessed an origin that unveiled the fact that Earth-27750 and Earth-38860, as well as Earth-RSR II existed in the same multiverse. *While originally, the Apokoliptian New Gods looked exactly as good as New Genesisian New Gods, due to their exposure to "evil", they're many appearances changed into more inhuman forms. Category:Species Category:Races Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Earth-RSR II